


The Cucumbers

by elwinglyre



Series: Bored. Let's Drabble... Johnlock [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cucumbers, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	The Cucumbers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsneverjustheartdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsneverjustheartdisease/gifts).



Shopping? Sherlock never shops! John eyed the grocery bag on the counter. Of course Sherlock left it for him to put away, the wanker.

“Sherlock? Why is this bag filled with cucumbers?”

“I’d think that would be obvious,” Sherlock said, suddenly behind him. “Size, John, size.”

“What?!”

“One must gauge size first. For comfort.”

John’s face flushed as Sherlock leaned over his shoulder. _He couldn’t mean that, could he_? Visions of Sherlock naked with legs apart, measuring. Bloody hell!

Sherlock eyes drifted down at John’s trousers before plucking a cucumber from the bag. “I’d say this is a match. Do excuse me.”

Sherlock left the bedroom door open. Naturally John followed.

[ ](https://imgur.com/8N9QQHX)


End file.
